The way to love someone
by RubyxGoldLoverXx
Summary: To be hurt or mistreated, BlueFlare goes to this dorm high school with his new boyfriend, Tori. Tori was was actually his Best friend to begin with. As they go to this high school, Will some hell break loose or will their hope go down and they have fight for it completely? Rated Mature for: Cussing, Sexual themes, lust, and sex toys. Disclaimer warning: i dont own pokemon.
1. Chapter 1: Feelings

RubyxGoldLoverXx: So, I came up with a idea and I started on becoming a lucario again. An O.c. that I created of mine. His name is Stare Fightwire. This is a POV story setting because im making something different about it. The characters, well…of his lifetime, will be in this as well. So, This is his story.

Chapter 1: Feelings

(Stare's POV)

Looking at the night sky was such an ease to me. Enjoying how the stars twinkled to me. How I have high school tomorrow. My future life ahead of me. But there's this one thing that I can't find yet. It's love. Yeah, when it comes to love, I can't even bare to find it. How will it come to me? Maybe, some day, I will find my true love. It's just a matter of time before I do. As I continued to look at the night time sky, I heard my window open, it was my mother. "Hon, Get in now. It's 9:32pm and you've got you're first big day tomorrow. You don't wanna miss it." She smiled softly as she looked over to me, my top of my head in her direction, making me turn gazes from the sky to her in a few seconds.

"Oh? That time already. Okay, mother. I will." I said, getting up, moving my spiky hair away from my face as it would always get to. I walked over to the window as my mother moved out of the way and I got inside, closing the window behind me as well. "So, you haven't ate your dinner yet, did you forget about dinner time too, hun?" She looked at me with a sweet and admiring gaze that I loved much. This sometimes was her regular self-looking expression…to be honest for myself. "Oh, I must've did forget." I spoke up as I tried to smile at her expression. "Well, might as well come downstairs and eat it before you go to bed." She said as she turned her expression into a smile and turned around to go to his room door and exit his room.

I followed behind her as I smirked at her smile she gave. It was like she wasn't looking anyway, even though, she was a Lucario herself. As we were now downstairs, she went in the kitchen and grabbed my plate of food and went to the microwave and put it on 1 minute. I just sat at the table, relaxing in my chair. I then looked down at my chest, despite me not having my spike there because a birth defect that which lead me to not having one at all. I put one paw-like hand on my chest to feel the spot, which felt like a normal hand touching it. Just then, my mother came in and put my food in front of me and smiled her usual. "Eat up, but please though, take your time. No rush at all." She told me as she sat the fork next to my plate and I picked it up as soon as she did that and began to chow down on my food n front of me.

One of my favorite's, Chicken alfredo with brocolli and olives. It seems she cooked it too. She's an awesome cook, that's why I love my mother. There's another way too, I can't find that out yet. It passed 2 minutes and I was halfway done with my food. As of that, the door bell rang, which was weird. Dad was upstairs, I had no brothers or sisters, so I would wonder who it was. "Stay calm, ill answer it." She said as she got up from her chair she sat in as she was watching me in and went to the living room to go answer the door. I got up rapidly and went to the living room to follow her as she opened the door. As she did, Tori the Zoroark was at the door. He smiled brightly as he saw my mother and me.

"Well, hello Tori. It's late. Should be in bed right now." She greeted him as he blushed pink. "Well, I was just wanting to know if I could spend the night with your son here and all? Is that a problem? Even before a first day of school night?" He asked as she giggled at this. "Sure, come in. Also seems like you have your bookbag with you tonight too." She said as he came in and she closed the door and locked it after. She came over to Tori and sat on the loveseat next to him. "So, why would you wanna spend the night if we be walking to the school?" I asked and he tsked silently, shutting me up afterward. "It's….a Dorm school. We get to stay there with our on rooms and everything. Didn't y'all read their website or were y'all busy with something in the evening?" He asked, knowing the answer already.

"Busy…" My mother said as she gave out a tired yawn and got up from the couch she was sitting on and went by me and Tori. "Night y'all. Imma go sleep. Tired as shit. Yes, you heard me curse. Not the first time I suppose." She said as she went to the stairs and went to her room. This made me giggle a little and then I looked over a Tori, who was looking over at me. He gave me a seductive smirk which, I wonder why. "No ideas man." I told him, giving him a stern look. He just smirked back as he went over to the stairs and I followed him as then we went to my bedroom and took the night at rest.

RubyxGoldLoverXx: Hey guys! Hopefully this made sense and all. I'll make Chapter 2 right after this and post it. So don't worry. Thank y'all for taking your time to read my O.c's story and wish me luck by reviewing and all. Bye for now! XD


	2. Chapter 2: Actions

RubyxGoldLoverXx: Hello, This is Chapter 2 of BlueFlare LightningStare's story. Imma skip author notes and go right to it. Have fun reading.

Chapter 2: Actions…

(Stare's POV)

As hearing my alarm go off, I leaned up, wiping my eyes and put my paw-like hand to the alarm to cut it off. After that, I look over a Tori's sleeping bag, that he carried with him last night, which he just opened his eyes, as the morning sun through the curtain, go into them. "Heh, morning sleepyhead." Tori said as he leaned up, moving his blankets away from his lower self, looking over at me, smiling his usual. "Morning, fuz-butt." I teased him as he smirked and got up, went over to the bed and gave me a big hug. "Weird, but okay." I said as I hugged him back, wrapping my paws around his back. He leaned down futher and moved his claw-like paws down my back, moving closer to my string boxers that I was wearing under my shorts that I was sleeping in. "Don't you dare." I said, moving my paws away from his back as I grabbed his arms and tried to move him away.

He smirked and put more strength into his arms as he was controlling my body, making me lay down on my back, and him on top of me. But then, someone knocked on my room door. I bet it was mom. "Get the fuck off me, dammit!" I protested as he misplaced of them and I crawled from under him and went over to the door. I then opened it, I was right, it was her. "Oh, morning mom." I smiled, taking a note that he was on my bed. He moved off my bed and went over to his bag and grabbed his things out of it. He then went over to my bathroom and opened the door, going in after, he closed the door and locked it. "Well then, he's faster than me I suppose." My mother said as I looked behind me and he wasn't even there. "Might as well go to the regular bathroom then." I said, turning my direction back over to mom as she chuckled and then left to go get ready for herself. She has work. She works as an F.B.I agent, which pays good and she's good with her job.

I smiled and then went over to my drawers and grabbed my boxers and socks and threw them on my bed. I then went over to my closet and grabbed my Orange and black striped shirt and New blue cotton shorts with pokeballs on them. I then put those on the bed as well. I went over to another drawer and grabbed a towel and put that on back shoulder as I closed that drawer and then went over to my dresser as I grabbed my phone, which was a samsung galaxy note 4, and carried that with me as I went out my room. I went straight to the bathroom. As I was in the bathroom,

I locked the door and started to take off my clothes. I then put my phone on the counter as I play a set song I wanted to run while I was showering. "Hello Kitty" by Avril Lavigne played as I got into the shower. After a few seconds into the song and the shower, I started singing a few of the lyrics. "Come come Kitty Kitty,You're so pretty pretty. Don't go Kitty Kitty, Stay with me." I sung loud as the shower was running to where I couldn't hear my own voice a little, hearing it from my phone playing.

(Tori's POV)

It passed 5 minutes into my shower time and I was done, so I got out of the shower and went over to my phone and cut it off. Just as I done that, I heard some other music playing through the wall. I bet it was little Luc's music, heh. I then grabbed my own towel which I carried with me here in my bag, as I wiped myself dry from down with. As I got done, I then wrapped it around my waist, going over to the door as I opened it and saw his clothes on his bed but, him not in the room. "He must be taking a shower as well…" I said to myself as of then, His dad—Kushishino, came in and then noticed me. "Oh, for a second I thought you were BlueFlare…" Kushishino said as he smiled low and then looked back in the hall before coming in fully and locking the door.

"Umm, Why'd you lock the door?" I asked if it were to be a ''little thing'' he was planning to do. "Oh, no worries. I ain't gonna be in here for long. Tell BlueFlare that …Well, He's getting a first day 'present' cause I feel somewhat worried for him. It's not usual that I do this but…." He said as he looked down at his pocket, pulling out an envelope, and he walked over to me and handed me it. I took it as I made sure my towel wouldn't fall off as I held it in one hand. "What's in it?" I asked, him giving me a determined look as if he didn't want to answer that question. "Ok, I take it that you don't wanna answer that. That's cool." I smirked by accident and he chuckled lightly, making me blush red lightly. "Wait for him to open it. There's a letter I wrote to him inside too. It's a small paper folded into square-like form. I would hand him it but, he's taking a shower and won't be done. He likes long showers." He told me as he then gave me a smile, going over to the door and unlocking it.

"Oh, does he? Well, not for long. Not with me. Heheh." I giggled a little and then turned it into a chuckle as he looked at me with confinement. "Good luck with that." He said as he then went out the door, closing it after. As of that, I hurriedly got my clothes outta my bag and put them on. It took 2 minutes, but I got them on nicely. As then, I threw the envelope on the bed and went out of BlueFlare's room. I then went to the family bathroom and knocked on the door. Despite no answer, I heard loud music playing as I leaned my head to the door. Seems like, Hot by Avril Lavigne was playing. That made me laugh. I had to keep it low though because I didn't want Mrs. and Mr. Fightwire. That would be embarrassing, cause im actually creeping up on him.

I put my claw-like hand on the knob as I turned it an angle for it open; it was locked, which I would know. I went to thinking how to get in before he got out of his shower and then I got an idea. Just then I heard the door click, him opening it, standing at the door with his phone in hand, turning off his music as he then looked up and saw me standing there, almost freaking out because I startled him. "Ah! Sorry! I just wanted to come check on you man. Didn't mean to scare you…" I acted like I was panicking, as he moved the door away from him by handling the knob from the inside, now walking over to his bedroom as I followed him.

"Can you not come in and see me naked? Cause I would be highly embarrassed and you might be my best friend and all but….I ain't Gay." He said, as I came up close to him, him actually going against the wall as now I was in front of him. "Wanna see about that?" I said, giving him a seductive and sexy growl that made him tingle in front of me. I knew he liked it, he had a blush on his face. A slight purple-ish color. "In the hallway, of my house, next to my bedroom, hell no." He said as I leaned down my face closer to his, making him look into my eyes with passion. He was admiring them, I could tell.

(BlueFlare's POV)

As of looking into Tori's eyes, they sparkled to me, making my paws move onto his back, as if they were hugging his backside, making me blush even more. "So sparkly." I said by accident, making him lean his nose onto mine. I didn't mind whatever this was getting into but, I followed it like a rhythm stuck into my head. As of then, I couldn't take it. I pressed our mouths together in one as then if the temptation took over. He groaned if I done that, enjoying the moment for a few seconds. We then let go of the kiss after the 7th second. "I have to get my clothes on!" I protested, him smiling and nodding. "Go ahead, hurry up too. Don't wanna be late." He snickered at me as he backed away from me and I went into my bedroom. "Get the envelope on the bed too." He told me, and I looked on the bed and saw it. "Okay, thanks…" I said, wondering what the envelope was.

It's actually odd that I don't get and envelope from Tori or anyone. I shut the door behind me and went over to the bed. I moved the letter aside, so that I could put my clothes on. I'll read that letter later. I swiftly got my clothes on in the next 2 minutes and then grabbed my bag of stuff I was carrying with me and then went over to the bed to grab that letter, putting it in the front part of my bag as I then zipped that up and finally went over to the door, opening it. Tori was still there, waiting on me. "So, it's official. We are now boyfriends cause you kissed me for a full 7 seconds." He told me as I smiled and gasped a little. "Lying is so hard…." I told him was my puffy cheeks as he smirked. "Yep. I knew you were gay. It doesn't hurt to be, trust me." He said, looking at me with passion.

"We needa go like right now! Its 6:14(am)!" I exaggerated, showing him my clock on my phone. It was actually in my hand when I opened the door. "Oh, right! Shit, grab my bags in there for me please." He asked me in a nice way as I happily obliged to do it. After grabbing his stuff and handing it to him, we went downstairs and then my mother stopped us. "Y'all wanna ride there or y'all good?" She asked us nicely. Well walking would be okay but a ride is faster, depending on the traffic outside and all. "It's okay mom, we got it by walking. We can make it." I said to her as she smiled happily. "Okay then, be good today. Make sure you call me and all from time to time. Well, because knowing a Dorm High school, there's gonna be something happening." She explained as she waved us off. We smiled and waved her back as then we went to the door. From the door, walking outside after closing it behind us, we started to finally walk to our new school.

RubyxGoldLoverXx: This Chapter shouldn't take me 2 days but it did. It takes me like 2 hours or so for an almost 2,000 word chapter. So, yeah. Thanks for reading and everything. I had to change his name to BlueFlare LightningStare cause reasons. So, yeah. Please review, favorite, follow, It means something to me actually. Im trying my best to make these stories and I kinda need some help now. With a little review, tell me some better details. Thank y'all and laters for now! XD


End file.
